What now?
by Dakyu
Summary: Naraku is now dead . . . What is everyone supposed to do now? Pointless fluffyness. [Oneshot]


Hey, this is my first inu fic, but I've been working on it for some time. This will probably be a oneshot, so if you like it a lot, there will probably won't be another chapter.

Inuyasha sat in a tree, looking over the vastness of the world. The tetsusaiga (spelling?) was at his side. He was alone. Few others of his kind existed in this world. Half monster, and half person.

He had so many powers at his disposal . . . but all were for destruction.

The half dog held up a hand. Claws. He was strong, but for what purpose? Naraku was dead, sucked up into Miroku's wind tunnel. Kikyo was finally dead, taking the Shikon no Tama with her to the afterlife. Sango and Miroku had gone off on their own, finally getting married and from Sango's smell that had gotten to him on the wind, she was pregnant too.

_That didn't take long_, he smirked.

His task was done, wasn't it? Kagome had gone home, and was safe. He would soon have enough strength to beat his brother and take back his father's lands.

If this was so, then why did he feel so empty?

He jumped down, and for no real reason in particular, began to run. It was a rather slow run at first . . . for him.

The half demon ran down the hillside. Trees whizzed past, but he took no notice of them. Brushes, birds, a few deer, but nothing really that interesting.

He kept running. Should he stop? No. There was nothing for him here.

Run. Run. Run.

Pushing his legs to carry him ever faster, the air now hissed as he passed. A village was in his way, but he didn't care. He rushed past farmers and children, so fast that only those with a quick eye even noticed that something had passed. Much less what.

Wind howled in his ears, which he promptly folded. Silver hair whipped back on his hair and haori.

Pushing his legs even more, he gradually gained speed. His thoughts wandered.

Sango. She was pregnant, with a perverted monk, and couldn't be happier.

Miroku. Husband of the best demon slayer that he had ever known. Perverted, but a good man. Willing to sacrifice everything for what he believed in. Below his exterior beat the heart of an honorable man. He too, was happy.

Kikyo. That was a name he'd never forget. Now in the afterlife, wherever that might be. She had been the first person to ever show him compassion.

His legs slowed. Then they stopped. He had been in love with her, as foolish as he had been. She had wanted to "cure" his demon blood. Originally, he would have done anything for her. After Kagome came along, he then thought that she had been selfish. Thinking that his demon blood had been evil, all his strength had come from his demon father.

Was she right?

All that he could do was destroy. He would always be despised, being what he was. He had strength, but to what end? Never would he be happy, to have a mate.

Who would want a half demon for a mate, anyway?

The sun was beginning to set in the west, over the mountains. The light from the setting sun lit up the clouds with a purple hue, the sky turning a brilliant orange yellow.

_Kagome would have liked to see this._ He shook his head. A lowly half demon didn't deserve happiness.

As he didn't deserve the title "lord of the western lands".

Did he really deserve anything?

He slumped by a tree, holding his sword at his side. Looking up, the first stars were beginning to appear in the east.

_You can't see stars like this back home_. A smiling face, with eyes that smiled more.

"Kagome?" No. Just in his head.

He closed his eyes, trying, but to no avail, not to let a single tear down his face. For the first time in his life, he truly felt alone.

Kagome stood in her own time. The gaping drop of the well was before her. Why? Was the question going all over her head.

Why did she come back? Did she need to?

Why did he leave?

Why weren't they together?

Why didn't Inuyasha act like he loved her?!

Her hands clenched into fists for a moment, then they relaxed. Hanging her head, she went inside her house.

"Mom?" Kagome poked her head inside the door.

Her mother stirred the soup she was making, adding a little bit of salt. "Yes, dear?"

"How . . . Did you . . . Um . . ." She trailed off, trying to choose her words.

"Yes?" The older woman stopped stirring the soup for a moment, wiping her hands on the apron she wore.

"Whatdidyoufeelafteryoumetdad?!" She blurted out.

Her mother stared absentmindedly for a moment, then smiled. "I felt whole." She then turned towards her dinner once more. "Like I was worth something, and that I had a place in this world."

Kagome stared for a moment, dumbfounded.

Her mother turned her head slightly to speak with her daughter. "If you feel this way, then you are in love, Kagome."

Kagome's jaw dropped to the floor. "How did you--"

The older woman turned all the way around. "Mommy magic, and I've seen the way you and that boy look at each other. Inuyasha."

Her daughter blushed a bright crimson.

Stepping up to her, they hugged for a long moment. "Thanks, Mom."

Breaking the hug, she looked into her daughter's eyes. "You're all grown up, Kagome. There is a time when we all take our lives into our own hands."

Tears welled up in the priestess's eyes.

"Go on."

Inuyasha's nose twitched. It was _her_.

"Inuyasha!" He turned, and was taken aback by what he saw. Her face was muddied, hair tangled, uniform dirty, and she had never looked so beautiful to his eyes.

She ran up to him, hugging him with such force that they both fell to the ground, Inuyasha on the bottom.

"Kagome, I--" Before he could say anything, her lips covered his.

Her eyes snapped open when she realized what she was doing. "Oops." She smiled apologetically.

"This is sudden." He said, bewilderment in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I should have -- Oh." She sighed into his lips.

They broke the kiss, but kept staring into each other's eyes.

Both were at peace, both were complete.

It was then, that both knew their purpose in life: To live it to the fullest, with the people that they loved.

_Kagome, would groping a woman's behind be considered a violation of trust?_

Miroku: Inuyasha

All right, that's the fic. R&R would be nice.

I will write other fics, but this one was just sort of an inspirational moment. Chances are I won't continue, but I might be willing to write a sequel if I get enough reviews.


End file.
